Social Ineptitude - DMMd KouNoi
by LastbutnotAlise
Summary: A stalker-ish Noiz becomes normality for Koujaku and the duo end up building a friendship of strange sorts - but could it be more? With Noiz so hard to read and Koujaku constantly around women are there possibilities of any stronger feelings being mutual between them?


As much as he loathed that brat, Koujaku had to admit that he was - to put it nicely - pretty cute for a guy.

...

Yes, 'for a guy'.

Koujaku wasn't gay and nor was he looking for any sort of same-sex adventures, but no matter the women he met and the situations he ended up in with them there was always that tick on the back of his mind, that...longing? No. Sounded too desperate. Curiosity was a better term. Yes! A curiosity about Noiz. About that dumb, bratty nuisance that had the audacity to show his face even after Platinum Jail's breakdown - more specifically, show his face wherever Koujaku went. It seemed as though the other was stalking him as the occurrences got more and more questionable and more frequent; or maybe Koujaku was just only starting to notice.

He did know that Noiz did Rhyme and was pretty successful in that industry (he might not have enjoyed it or agreed with it, but he was giving credit where it was due!) and so Noiz could simply be going around and finding out whatever the Hell sort of information it was he was after. Codes? IPs? Coordinates? Koujaku had no idea how that stuff worked altogether.

But I mean, who follows someone to their friend's home and then magically appears at the door of your home after you leave before you even have the chance to get there yourself?

Noiz, that's who.

It wasn't surprising that he knew Koujaku's address - who didn't around Midorijima, honestly, and it wasn't like Koujaku hadn't caught the other lingering around before.

He called the other out on it and they had MANY many conversations (more like assish back-and-forths until it either ended in a brawl or got too annoying for Koujaku to take and he just walked away), but those were fruitless and the consistent 'I wasn't following you, old man's and 'Just because those women can't get enough of you doesn't mean it's like that for everyone's got tiring.

...Huh.

Thinking about it, that last one was always a strange response.

It was no secret that Koujaku had quite a reputation around the island as a lady-killer and sex-magnet, the best - heavenly! - hairdresser and perhaps the kindest man around, though he was righteous and was more than able to stand his ground and fight for what he believed in and who he loved.

Those weren't false, per se, but he was glorified past even so much as an opposing opinion sometimes. Koujaku wasn't looking for criticisms as he was well aware of his own weaknesses and troubles, and yet...Noiz was always so negative about him. There was never really a kind phrase and, yes, Koujaku wasn't exactly an angel in terms of what he said to him either, but he was never the one to start throwing around the disregard; a threat, perhaps, or a name, but he was never one to criticise without provocation.

So while he was by no means surprised by the other man's unchanging dislike, the animosity was pretty annoying.

That, and the obvious lies about the stalking thing.

Yeah, Koujaku didn't buy his excuses the first few times let alone now; it was like he wasn't even trying to hide or be sneaky or..anything! Noiz was just openly there wherever he went and he offered no new explanations, no new alibis and no new anything no matter how many times Koujaku told him to stop and to leave him alone and that he knew what he was doing.

Nope, Noiz changed nothing about what he did or how he did it - and that only infuriated Koujaku more.

He was caught, what more did he want? Koujaku KNEW, he wasn't stupid!

At times, Noiz even approached him. Was he boasting? 'Here I am, again. What are you gonna do about it?' Sort of thing.

That was the aura around him, at least. Taunting and weird.

And yes, despite the attitude and strange behaviour, Noiz was still 'cute'.

Koujaku was legitimately curious about him and what exactly was happening! This man was unique in his character and he managed to somehow bring out feelings in Koujaku that only women had previously - feelings of desire and intense interest in what could only be considered an eagerness to get to know him better.

All that was absolutely no excuse or justification for the lack of decency he showed, but Noiz wasn't just all weird and bad.

In fact, honestly, some of those features were quite endearing! In strange ways perhaps, but nevertheless they got Koujaku's attention - and that was the most key part in gaining more than a friendly interest from him. To get Koujaku's true and utter - real - absorption required being unique; not a hard concept, and definitely not an easy one when he had met so many people, but it was doable. Koujaku wasn't looking for the same thing over and over again and shallow love was boring in the grand scheme of things. He wasn't a user as he didn't want to get into a relationship unless it was his only and final one. That was his goal and no one would deter him from completing it, not even if he had to wait for years and years.

But.

Noiz.

Noiz was something - someone - else. Not only was he perhaps the ONLY man who took an actual interest him but he was just so...Different in so many different ways? It felt spectacular for Koujaku to even start considering such an arrogant and selfish brat as being anywhere close to '''the one''', yet he couldn't take his mind off the younger man. Not ever. There was always a lingering thought about him and Koujaku frequently let his imagination run wild!

Maybe it was his secrecy? The mystery of Noiz. Hah. He had so much that Koujaku wasn't aware of - but from what he'd seen and experienced so far he quite liked what he got; Noiz could stand up for himself, that was first. The man wasn't afraid of confrontation or setting someone (even Koujaku) right and it was impressive for him to hold onto that sort of strength and might, even when on the losing side; granted, it could also be annoying as Hell when he refused to admit defeat or kept jeering - but Koujaku somehow found that more as part of his charm than a truly horrid feature. His cheekiness got Noiz both into situations and out of them too, or with the elder man at least, and it almost seemed like he was flirting (badly) at times with his word-choice and half-assed insults. Koujaku just generally grew to appreciate his mannerisms a bit more - not when he was crude but the fiestyness was refreshing compared to all the mild-mannered - or sometimes erratic - hoards of women Koujaku faced daily...Having a bit of fire was fun when it didn't burn.

Koujaku was actually greatly impressed by how he had such a quick wit to him! Noiz was so sharp and smooth that sometimes it was almost difficult to catch the insults rolling off his tongue before they stabbed like daggers into him and had Koujaku heatedly replying. It was a bit difficult to keep up at times, especially when Noiz got physical-!

Koujaku supposed he was just intrigued by how similar yet different they both were. They were drawn together like magnets and something just….It just felt right about him. About this man.

Besides, he seemed to have a softer side too! Or he assumed so, considering the excessive amount of bunny-imagery that adorned Noiz...Well, all the time; his allmates were rabbits, even!

Koujaku would sometimes catch the other man staring down at something with such a mild and soft expression that it would catch even him off guard a bit. Noiz would be looking so calm, as though reflecting upon something. At other times he'd glance to his allmates or coil and lightly smile. That hidden smile brought a smile to Koujaku's own lips.

And then, when caught, he'd sneer or smirk (or both) and tell Koujaku to 'fuck himself'. Very kind.

….

The smirk was Koujaku's favourite~

Now, as for their relationship Noiz was never actually harmful and he wasn't 'stalking' so much as he was simply observing. Observing one particular person and almost-constantly - which was pretty much the 's' word to be fair - but he had his reasons.

He wasn't about to tell Koujaku them, of course. But he had them. He had them and he was actually a bit scared (for once in his life) of the repercussions of people finding out about them more than he was of the repercussions of the actual behaviour he was displaying.

Noiz had been deprived of human contact for all of his life. The most he got was hanging out with his Rhyme team and that was only to inform and display the information he acquired. He was never out formally with anyone or just for fun - in fact, he was only ever out alone.

It was a lonely and deprived existence, but it's the same as it's always been and so Noiz didn't mind or care.

However, the no-socialisation aspect of it meant he had no idea on how to properly act and conduct himself around other people, and so when he finally found someone to pin his attention to he was clueless on how to approach the situation. He didn't know the right or wrong of it and he couldn't even think about actually explaining himself to anyone. Ever.

So, he did what he thought was right and started to find ways to see Koujaku just a little more. What he didn't know about the other man he was easily able to find out through his own methods or through the observation, but, either way, he got what he needed and kept his tabs on the other man, frequently watching to see if there were any changes.

One of the changes he hated most was the almost-daily influx of women into Koujaku's home and buzzing around him like starving buzzards...Ugh.

The pit he had in his stomach was inexplicably horrid. Noiz noticed he got it every time he spotted Koujaku around those women, or those women around him. Koujaku didn't even have to be interacting with them and Noiz will feel this feeling gnawing at his insides, burning him up from the inside out and stirring such anger and resentment that it almost killed.

…

Why was he angry? Who was he angry at - Koujaku? The women? Himself for feeling this way for some dumb reason?

What if it was a mix, or what if it was none of those at all?

Why the Hell were humans so complex. If Noiz felt all this then what did other people feel on a regular basis?

So Noiz took it upon himself to watch out and make sure none of those women were staying around him too long. Luckily, it would seem Koujaku had little to no recurring visitors like that and that calmed Noiz a bit.

It was all a bit absurd really...But Noiz meant no harm. What he was doing was a bit strange and creepy, yes, and despite Koujaku telling him to stop there was a feeling that existed in him - a fiery sort of defiance - that prevented Noiz from listening and encouraged him to carry this on. Maybe Koujaku was hiding something, and why should he stop? It wasn't like he was messing with him and Koujaku's life wasn't being affected, so...If anything Koujaku should take it as a compliment that SOMEONE was interested in him past his outward appearance.

That was mainly the reason for the insults and criticisms - that, and the fact that Noiz was just a bit of a socially-deprived dick.

Koujaku's appearance wasn't what drew Noiz in, even at the start. It was this mutual aggression, this...This...This passionate flame in their eyes and the way that hate of theirs just clicked. It was unusual to hold a mutual-hate sort of bond so close to heart, but that's what Noiz had to tell that Koujaku wasn't like the rest of them.

People to him were all the same. Just shapes moving along in their lives. Blobby. Dark. Cold.

But not him. Not Koujaku.

Koujaku didn't look any different, but the way those carmine eyes of his they engraved their passion into Noiz's very being were what he was clutching onto ever since; that fierce, furious and inexplicably dangerous look.

Koujaku gave that gaze to no one else. No one else but Noiz got those sharp eyes focusing on them in such a manner, and no one else got the temperamental swears and threats that slipped heatedly off the elder man's tongue.

Noiz was special.

And Koujaku was instantly special to him too.

That's why he had to know about him. That's why Noiz HAD to know why Koujaku was who he was, who he was really and how he could get closer to find out more.

Since their beginnings and meetings in between had all been nothing less than sour it never occurred to Noiz that approaching Koujaku was an option at all; you couldn't blame that really, It's not like Koujaku would go up to Noiz either - he'd just hide it til the ends of time and pretend the problem didn't exist in the first place. Sort of sticking his head in the sand like an ostrich and hoping that his feelings would mold, fumble and get tired and fall away.

Who knows, maybe that was indeed the case currently. Though Koujaku was more confused on Noiz's actions and being (other than the realisation that, actually, this man was someone he could feel at least a physical attraction to) rather than annoyed at him for the stalkerish actions. He knew SOMETHING was up, but he just couldn't place a finger on what, and to find out why from Noiz would be a miracle.

So he left it, occasionally now still asking or casting Noiz a glare, but he grew to ignore the other man.

Now, that's where Noiz decided to change things up.

Surprisingly, he began to come over to Koujaku at certain points with the intention of saying something and not just bragging about his presence. There wasn't a set pattern to it or anything, he just came over when he felt like it, and obviously it wasn't exactly common at first to have anywhere near a decent conversation without breaking into petty remarks or even a fight, but the more Noiz seemed to want to actually make conversation and do something other than just observe the more Koujaku began to greet him. At first it was a simple 'You again?' as opposed to 'Brat!' or 'Asshole, stop following me' and that later progressed into 'Hello's and 'Doing well?'s.

Noiz replied of course, cold to start with and generally shrugs or 'Fine's, but as this sort of minimal interaction went on the duo actually began to relax a little more. Sure, there wasn't exactly anything special in their conversations but at least they only ended in a brawl maybe ~60% of the time and that was a positive change for sure!

Don't get them wrong, they were hardly 'friends' - even acquaintance was too rich a word! -, but they managed to get along well enough to move away from their place of meeting and keep a conversation on the way as they walked; sometimes they even went into a cafe, but those times their attitudes had to be close to perfect in order not to get too hot-headed and snap at one another.

It was confusing to say the least, or so it felt like that to Koujaku. He had no idea that this pest of a person would end up not just a one-timer to help Aoba but would actually be sitting across the table from Koujaku eating a plate of fries.

Today was one of those 'perfect' days where this could be managed, and they were actually getting more of those days as time passed! Seemed some sort of healthy relationship was starting to form after all.

Noiz's attention was primarily focused on the food but his eyes were flickering up from time to time to glance at the view of the streets outside or to check in on what Koujaku was doing - which at the moment was him calmly sitting opposite with a small ceramic mug of tea held between both his palms, drinking from it. It was an alcoholic tea, very low percentage and it just helped the warmth. It was hardly freezing but a little boost of glow never hurt!

Noiz didn't mind tea but it was too watery for him to taste any sort of reward from it - apart from that sting of pain on his tongue when he began to drink the tea piping-hot, but apparently that 'wasn't normal' and Noiz had to stop before he 'seriously injured himself'. Pssh. Like Koujaku actually cared. He probably had some weird attachment to the drink and it just hurt his feelings to see it mistreated that way or something...

Or so Noiz figured.

He was wrong, of course, but how could he know better.

"Enjoying it?"

A warm and steady voice broke Noiz back into the reality of the situation, turning his head and casting his sharp gaze over opposite him. Koujaku was smiling over his cup, taking a slow sip, awaiting Noiz's response.

Oh, right. Food.

"It's fine." Noiz's response was deep as always, but judging by the amount he'd eaten already he was definitely liking the simplicity of the portion. He could eat other Japanese foods more than fine, but he still greatly preferred things that weren't too far from being takeout-related; fries were a common example for him.

Koujaku, ever the traditionally-led man, denied that sort of stuff wherever he could. If he was out somewhere and as a group the whole lot decided on takeaway then he wouldn't complain and would happily eat it, but whenever he went out or even cooked for himself he would stick to 'actual' Japanese meals. Noiz ate them too so it wasn't a tragedy, though he hadn't yet been invited to Koujaku's home to eat and Koujaku hadn't been to Noiz's. The duo only hung out together like this, no further.

But.

And this was a pretty big 'but'.

Why hadn't they done that? Noiz was curious for sure about the rest of Koujaku's life and the rest of his life lay inside Koujaku's home, somewhere Noiz had a feeling would be much more dangerous to observe inside as opposed to just watching Koujaku out in public places; they were past that anyway, now they met up - unofficially and unplanned - but they were both aware of what to expect whenever Koujaku left a building of some sort.

It was absurd but turned from something potentially harmful into instead developing a friendship.

So why hadn't he been in Koujaku's home yet? Noiz didn't think he had to be invited (they were 'friends' after all), and anyway, how long could someone wait for an invitation before they took it upon themselves to deal with it?.

Noiz broke off his eyes from Koujaku's gaze and averted them to outside again, brain buzzing with ideas and calculations about the situation. Would Koujaku mind? Probably not, he had no reason to. It'd just be Noiz after all and not some stranger. If Koujaku wasn't about to let Noiz into his home now then Noiz would get in himself; it was Koujaku's fault for being so slow. All those women were allowed in and Noiz wasn't? As if!

And Koujaku had no idea. He would, perhaps apprehensively, allow Noiz into his home if the other had asked but he currently had no idea that Noiz even had such a desire! And Noiz wasn't about to ask, quite obviously…

To be honest, Koujaku hadn't ever paid the thought of visiting each other's homes any mind. He didn't exactly see it as necessary and he had no plans on letting Noiz become anything other than a friend as, despite the potential interest in him, he was still greatly preferring women.

Koujaku would love to state that he absolutely 100% was straight, but then with Noiz around now he wasn't entirely sure on that fact any more. Guess he'd see how it went, but Koujaku had no long-term plans to get with him (or anyone) just yet!

Breaking the silence once more, Koujaku leaned back in his seat and asked if Noiz was nearly done. He wasn't rushing the guy but Koujaku did have some clients to tend to; he was actually thinking about collecting money to buy a property on which he could build a salon! He reckoned if he'd been in this business for years without anything serious maybe it was time to take things more seriously and use this work to start settling down at least in some aspect of his life. After that he'd focus on his love-life too, and maybe he could meet some special person as a client or worker - or maybe another hairdresser? Or anyone else - who knew in Midorijima!

Noiz still greatly had Koujaku's interest, of course, but with how cold and stoic the other could be it was a bit hard to read his true emotions and so Koujaku wasn't actually sure if his feelings of a more-than-friendly interest were reciprocated or not? He reckoned they were (from what he could work out about Noiz and his mannerisms to Koujaku compared to other people), but still, he couldn't say with certainty that this was a mutual affection and he certainly wasn't about to ask!

Noiz's sharp eyes flickered up and he easily nodded, stuffing the last of the fries into his mouth and already moving to stand "Yeah, let's go. I know you're busy." They discussed a lot together, and though they didn't agree on much sometimes (a good example would be Noiz's work for/with Rhyme and Koujaku's dislike of it), both Noiz and Koujaku knew of the other man's plans and tried not to interfere with them. It was a nice, easy mutual agreement.

And so, the duo left together, with Noiz joining Koujaku to his set-up spot in central-Midorijima and then heading off his own way until the elder were to end his work 'shift':

But Noiz never came.

When Koujaku ended a few hours later he was expecting Noiz to be there to meet him, as always - and he was extremely surprised to find that he wasn't.

Why?

It was getting dark, sure, but it wasn't like that bothered Noiz before. Noiz wasn't afraid of anything (it seemed) so unless something bad happened he'd normally be here.

Then again he might have just been busy. It wasn't like him and Koujaku actually planned these meetings and Koujaku couldn't expect him to always be there...Even though he always was before. But hey, things had to end somewhere, right? Maybe this was it….That was, admittedly, a bit of an upsetting thought. You'd think Noiz would at least warn or say something at this point. Koujaku knew he was a man of little words and a bratty, selfish, disrespectful character, but he had faith in that the other would AT LEAST be able to tell him something so trivial out of his speck of decency.

Koujaku sighed a little as he finished packing up, scanning the area once more with tired eyes before he started to make his way back home. It had been a long day, he just wanted to get home and make some tea, a quick meal and then relax for the evening - maybe even take a shower and a bath just to get himself to ease up that little bit more. That would be perfect!

With those thoughts in mind, Koujaku approached his door with a lighter step, unlocking it and stepping inside with a light 'damn' under his breath; it was so relieving to be back home.

However, the aura of relaxation had only a few seconds of life before it was completely flipped around.

In less than few seconds, Koujaku's body was tensed up and he was gripping onto the sword on his back with such an intensely strict expression he might have been able to scare death itself away at that point-!

Luckily for him the intruder in his home wasn't death - or anyone even close.

It was actually, strictly speaking, not even a stranger.

Koujaku unsheathed the weapon and brought it around and in front of him, keeping his steps slow and his breathing even and hushed. What first drew his attention to the trespasser was the light on in the kitchen. Not even trying, huh? Light on, clearly rustling around, even some music playing;

seriously, what the Hell!? They HAD to be taking the piss. Did they not know whose home this was? Were they oblivious to the threat that Koujaku possessed to their life right now? He wasn't afraid of seriously injuring them - oh, not in the slightest!

They sure picked a bad home to raid.

And a very bad time.

As Koujaku approached the doorway he drew his weapon up further and tilted it forward, ready to stab or slit, maybe swing if he really had to, but he'd rather keep his kitchen intact if he could help it.

Readying himself, he hissed a "Bastard-!" and lunged into the room.

But the person he was greeted with was someone he'd never expect to have been there. They weren't exactly a horrible choice of person compared to the multitude of other options but they weren't exactly welcome either. Or not like this.

Noiz was bent over by a cupboard, back to Koujaku, with his coil blasting some obnoxious thrumming tune. As if that wasn't annoying enough he was also treating himself to a bag of rice-snaps with various other food packets and waste strewn around him, obviously having been here for quite a while. Even when he felt the brush of the sword tip against his back he hardly moved, staying with his back to the home-owner and just straightening up slightly; Noiz even had the audacity to scoff.

"Welcome home."

...THAT was what he met him with!?

'Welcome home' - seriously, really-!

"Noiz, what - what the Hell are you doing here!?" Koujaku drew his sword back slightly to give the other room to stand and turn, meeting Noiz's gaze.

His question was answered with a shrug.

That cold and callous demeanour of the blonde was normally a bit annoying anyway, but in a situation like this it was nothing short of infuriating!

Koujaku gritted his jaw, blood boiling and his annoyance rising. No, no, he had to relax. He couldn't be getting mad right now, he needed to sort this before it got too out of hand.

"I said - what are you doing here?" He was obviously trying to keep and sound calm (as evident by the controlled breaths and the steady clenching and unclenching of his hands on the sword hilt) while still actively glaring at the other. Though he couldn't help but notice the light spark up in the other's sharp eyes and that infamous cheeky smirk grace his lips.

Despite his irritation Koujaku still felt his stomach turn.

His feelings for Noiz hadn't changed over the past few months, growing if anything, and yet the other man still managed to piss him off with his presence.

Noiz's eyes flickered down briefly to the sword before he cocked a brow, a gesture of 'really?', which made Koujaku's shoulders hunch and his body tense up even more. That non-verbal move really seemed to strike a nerve as Noiz quickly found himself being backed up against the counter with Koujaku's sword leaving the only space between them.

"What are you doing in my home?" The elder started with a low sneer.  
Noiz just shrugged again, smirk widening some and he spoke with a casual hum "I figured it was about time I saw it. You're really rude, not inviting me round sooner."

"You can't be serious right now-"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The tone turned more serious then "We've known each other long enough and it's not exactly fair you get all those women in here and I have to stay outside like some mongrel."

Koujaku flared up slightly at that and shook his head a little in disbelief at the words he was hearing right now-

"Bullshit. There's no reason you can't ask me-" But before he could finish Noiz coldly interrupted:

"Do they ask?"

"..."

"Exactly."

Koujaku stayed staring at Noiz in disbelief for a few seconds more before he lowered his weapon and took a small step back. The younger man was right, in a way...But...It wasn't the same. Noiz was a friend at most (at least currently, Koujaku was sure he might not mind more) and those women were closer to lovers…

Noiz himself took a step forward after him though, not letting Koujaku get away quite so easily; he took his arm and tugged at Koujaku's kimono sleeve a little, sighing and pursing his lips slightly.

"Are you mad?"

Koujaku averted his gaze.

"...A little."

"You look mad."

"You did just break into my home."

Noiz's lips turned up into a smirk once more there and he chuckled quietly under his breath.

"Be glad I was here to look after your home, more like; you left a window open. " He was half-telling the truth here. Koujaku did forget, but Noiz miiight have forced it open some more - but the other man didn't need to know that~

"Why DID you come here?" Koujaku asked with a tinge of curiosity, evidently having calmed down and come to terms with this a little more as he sheathed his sword again and raised his brows at Noiz "Is this why you didn't meet me?"

Noiz let go of Koujaku's arm and shrugged loosely "I'm curious about you. I have been for a while." He took another rice-snap from the packet and chewed on it slowly "I don't know why I feel like that since you annoy me to no end, but you've somehow managed to hold onto my interest - so I finally wanted to find out more. You never let me, but those women-" he paused, the chewing getting a little rougher before he swallowed hard and scrunched the packet up in his hand "they always managed and I never got close. That got fucking annoying after a while, you know? Especially since I thought you, knowing everything, would catch on-"

Now, Noiz wasn't exactly fully understanding of feelings, but he obviously showed more to Koujaku than anyone else. He didn't know what to call it but it was more than 'like'. He didn't just like Koujaku - he wanted to spend all his time with him. He wanted to visit his home and be in his bed. He wanted to talk about their lives and experience new events with him.

Koujaku stopped him before Noiz could continue to talk further though, taking his arm instead and sliding his hand down it and to his wrist, pressing Noiz's hand up to his lips and effectively shushing the other man.

...What.

What did this mean?

He couldn't feel it but he saw it - this is one of the things he did to those women when he met them…-

Well, it seemed Koujaku made an important decision - at least for himself, as he took a large breath, slowly let it out and then smiled.

He'd heard all he had to from Noiz just now...Kind of. Mostly. His previous concerns of mutual feelings were pretty much confirmed once Noiz described the feeling; jealousy. It ate people up, consumed them and could turn them into monsters if mistreated. Noiz hadn't been mistreating it because he didn't know what it was and so instead held onto it as an anger. A passion. Something directed at Koujaku and his lifestyle filled with so many others when Noiz wanted to be his instead.

Now, those snide remarks and strange comments from him made a lot more sense, as well as the whole 'curiosity' thing that this was based on in the first place; Noiz was interested, and he was interested for more than company.

Same as Koujaku.

It was a relieving feeling to know that this had the potential to grow into something bigger now. Koujaku felt a spark of happiness in his chest.

Finally.

"Jealousy, huh?" he murmured, amused. Not so much a familiar feeling to him but he understood it.

"Didn't think you'd be the type….I guess - want to go have dinner with me? It looks like you've eaten already," his eyes flickered around the various rubbish littered around the room "but we might as well talk about further feelings over something to nibble on."

"'Further feelings?'" Noiz repeated with a mocking sneer, meeting Koujaku's eyes with a raised brow - but he didn't seem hostile. He seemed… Happy, almost.

"...Fine. But you're paying. "

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
